Her Corpse Bride
by TigerTantrum
Summary: What if Victoria didn't like Victor? What if she didn't like men at all? First fanfic, I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Victoria walked slowly in the dark forest surrounding her home town, stepping gracefully in and out of the snow with careful and grave steps. She sighed, her ribs pushing against her corset with struggle. Her shallow breath fogged in front of her; the cold almost overpowering the red hot frustration that burned in her heart.

"I like Victor, I really do. But I could never love him..." She sighed out, knowing very well that just the image of being with a man for the rest of her life made her gag.

She pulled out the small gold band that lay in the pocket of her dress, narrowing her eyes in the yellow reflection of the ring.

"I bet I could say my vows ten times better than that bony man." Victoria spat out, looking at the piece of gold and lifting her hand. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows," She said confidently in the forest, the audience of a dead oak tree and dozens of crows watching her every move. "Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine." She flicked the ring up in the air, catching it with ease.

"With this candle," She broke off the end of a branch to act as a candle. "I will light your way in darkness." She stepped back, once again displaying the ring in the cold night air.

"With this ring, I ask you, to be mine." She knelt down and placed the ring on a slender branch resembling a finger. She sat back satisfied, then felt her bangs move just slightly in the wind that blew through her brown locks. The crows sang, and Victoria looked about her, frightened. The crows stared at her, and as she glared back at them, the skeletal-hand looking branch reached for her arm and grasped it tightly, making Victoria gasp in surprise. By the time she realized what had happened, her arm had been yanked down to the shoulder, making her scream in terror as the crows flew over her head and she tried to yank her arm out of the snow. The arm followed her as she stood up, pulling and screaming as the skeletal hand sprang free, sending her back a few feet onto her bum with the hand still tightly grabbing at her sleeve. She screamed and shook it off, looking back up in terror as the ground where the hand emerged shook and swelled, tears coming to Victoria's eyes in uncertainty of the situation. A slender, blue hand clawed out of the ground, a full body rising in a bride's dress and veil. She was surrounded by a ghostly aura, her arm lifting the veil from her face and revealing two big, tired eyes and full pink lips with blue skin behind them. Despite the rotting flesh in her left cheek, the corpse bride was... Beautiful.

"I do." The corpse bride whispered to Victoria, dark blue hair adorning her features and her arm reaching out to Victoria as she screamed and began to run away as fast as one could in a tight corset and poofy dress.

Victoria heard the corpse following her, her run coming to a short stop as she tripped and fell down a hill, sliding to bang her head on a tombstone. She looked up, seeing the blue woman walk calmly toward her, reaching out her hand in the kind way a man asks a woman to dance. Victoria struggled to get up, running away again, then hitting a tree straight in the left side of her face. She let out a groan, trying to steady herself as she looked back and saw the woman still following her, though in her dizziness she saw more than one of her.

She knew it was almost impossible to get away, but she tried anyway. She found herself trapped in a frozen river, slipping and sliding clumsily on the ice as she heard the woman get closer. She jumped from the river and ran in the midst of sharp branches that cut at the fabric of her dress. But as she emerged from the forest and to the bridge that led to her town, she panted in relief, ducking and shielding her head from crows that again flew over her. She turned, breath still heavy as she examined the area carefully for the corpse bride.

She turned to head back home, but found herself face to face with the bride. She gasped, feeling hands placed upon her shoulders as the bride leaned in, whispering "You may kiss the bride." As her cold, blue lips connected with Victoria's, crows enveloping the two as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**__ - Oof. For the movie being... what, 9 years old? Emily stilll rocks my socks. New chapters coming soon! _

Victoria awoke in a daze, hearing slow jazz play faintly in the background. A skeleton man appeared infront of her, a pipe in between his teeth and a mustache below his nose, a pint of beer in his hand; a red suit fitting tightly on his... well, his bones.

"A new arrival!" He exclaimed, the blue woman on his left side looking down at Victoria in concern.

"She must have fainted." The lovley blue woman fretted. "Are you alright?" She asked, placing her skeletal hand on the back of Victoria's neck.

"W-what, what happened?" Victoria breathed out, looking around her.

"By Jove, man. Looks like we've got ourselves a breather." The red suited skeleton was shoved away by a short, chubby blue woman with a chef's hat sitting high upon frizzled hair.

"Ooh, does she have a dead brother?" The chubby chef asked, then being pushed away by a small skeleton boy in a sailor's suit, who poked at Victoria's breasts with a stick.

"She's still soft." He said, Victoria backing away with her eyes wide into a the bar. She stood up against it, looking down at the skeleton boy.

"A toast then!" A skeleton dwark in a blue army suit said, raising his mug of beer with a man in a red army suit next to him, clinking glasses as the red army suited skeleton removed the sword from the dwarf's ribs; the beer seeping through the hole. The red suited skeleton man filled his mug with the seeping beer, chugging it as the liquid poured down through the hole in his chest. "To the newly weds." The dwarf finished, the sword then being shoved back into his chest.

"Newly weds?" Victoria questioned, the bride putting her hands on Victoria's shoulders and sighing in satisfaction.

"Ah, in the woods you said your vows so perfectly." The bride said, showing off the ring on her bony ring finger. (I use the word bony heavily)

"I did?" Victoria looked away, then rememberd. "I did." She bent down to bang her head against the bar. "Wake up, wake up!" She tried to command herself, looking up to the sound of a french man.

"Coming through, coming through." It was revealed to be a head on a tray, which walked toward Victoria on little legs protruding from his cut off neck. "My name is Paul, i am the head waiter." He laughed, the head pun almost sickening. Bugs crawled out of his severed neck, making Victoria gasp. "I will be creating your wedding feast!"

The bride's eye popped out from her skull, a green maggot with big lips coming out of it. "A wedding feast? I'm salivating!" It exclaimed, the corpse pushing her eye back in with her hand over it.

"Maggots." She said, smiling and giggling. Victoria backed away from her, bumping into another blue man, looking at him as she began to back away from them both.

"Keep away!" She said, taking the swords handle from the dwarf's back, trying to take just the weapon but instead taking the entire dwarf. "I've got a...I've got a dwarf." She tried to warn. "And I'm not afraid to use him." She said, the crowd of dead gasping and stepping away. "I want answers, now!" She commanded, everyone staring at her funnily. "Who are you?" She questioned the bride, the corpse shrugging with her hands folded infront of her.

"Well, that's kindof a long story." She said sheepishly.

"What a story it is." A new, hoarse voice said behind Victoria, making her head snap around as she dropped the dwarf, another skeletal man with a black fedora leaning far on his forehead, a spotlight now on him as he leaned against a wall. "A tragic tale of romance, passion, and a murder most foul." He turned to Victoria, only one of his eyes in his skull rolling to his left side.

"This is gonna be good." The dwarf said to Victoria, making her jump. The skeletal man rolled his eye to his right side.

"Take it, boys." He told his skeletal band mates, the "Bone boys." A tune began to play, and Victoria rolled her eyes. Then, he began to sing.

_Hey! Give me a listen you corpses of cheer_

_Leastles of you who still got an ear_

_I'll tell you a story make a skeleton cry_

_Of our own jubiliciously lovely corpse bride! _A spotlight shown on the bride, making her look down shyly with a small smile.

The Bone Boys kicked in.

_Die, die we all pass away_

_But don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay_

_And you might try 'n' hide_

_And you might try 'n' pray_

_But we all end up the remains of the day_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

The skeleton in the hat pitched in again.

_Well our girl is a beauty known for miles around_

_When a mysterious stranger came into town_

_He's plenty good lookin', but down on his cash_

_And our poor little baby, she fell hard and fast_

_When her daddy said no, she just couldn't cope_

_So our lovers came up with a plan to elope_

The Bone Boys kicked in again.

_Die, die we all pass away_

_But don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay_

_And you might try 'n' hide_

_And you might try 'n' pray_

_But we all end up the remains of the day_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

Once again, the lead sang.

_So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night_

_They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight_

_Now her mother's wedding dress fit like a glove_

_You don't need much when you're really in love_

_Except for a few things, or so I'm told_

_Like the family jewls and a sachel of gold_

_Then next to the grave yard by the old oak tree_

_On a dark foggy night at a quarter to three_

_She was ready to go, but where was he?_

A blue chef came up next to Victoria.

_And then?_

He saing.

_She waited_

A woman came up next to Victoria.

_And then?_

The lead narrated.

_There in the shadows, was it the man?_

Another blue chef came close to Victoria.

_And then?_

The man kept narrating on stage.

_Het little heart beat so loud!_

Another chef carried over the "head waiter"

_And then?_

The skeletal singer then finished,

_And then baby, everything went black_

_Now when she opened her eyes she was dead as dust_

_Her jewls were missin' and her heart was bust_

_So she made a vow lyin' under that tree_

_That she'd wait for her true love to come set her free_

_Always waiting for someone to ask for her hand_

The corpse bride was then shown in the spotlight, reaching her hand out to Victoria.

_When out of the blue comes this lovley young woman! _

The lead pushed Victoria into the bride, who took her hands and spun them around.

_Who vows forever to be by her side_

_And that's the story of our own corpse bride_

Victoria let the chorus drown out into her thoughts, realizing that this woman was killed by her own lover. Someone she trusted. As they stopped spinning, Victoria held to the bride's hands and squeezed them, feeling her heart swell with emotion. The bride squeezed back, smiling down at Victoria as they looked into eachother's eyes, Emily leading them out of the bar and toward somewhere Victoria didn't know, but trusted _her _corpse bride to lead her to their destination as they giggled, Victoria on Emily's heels.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Yes I know, I'm uploading chapters in the same day. And chapter 4 is already in the shop. Won't be long now!  
_

Victoria and the corpse bride talked while they walked, the woman leading Victoria to a cliff that overlooked all of The Land of The Dead.

As they arrived, the blue girl jumped up onto the cliff and twirled around. "Isn't the view beautiful? It takes my breath away." She warmly, heading toward a bench. "Well, it would if I had any." She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Victoria smiled, sitting next to her on the old bench. The bride took Victoria's hand in hers, looking down at her wife lovingly. "Isn't it romantic?" She said, Victoria blushing and nodding. But as she stared into her wife's eyes, she knew what she had to say was important. She sighed deeply.

"Darling, you know I'm not dead, right? I have a life... well, upstairs. I need to get home."

"This is your home now." The bride pointed out with a smirk.

"But I don't even know your name." Victoria shrugged.

"Well, that's a great way to start a marriage." The maggot in the bride's head echoed a remark, her cold hands going up to her skull and patting her head to shush him.

"Shut up!" She told the green maggot, looking up at Victoria like nothing had happened and giggled slightly. Victoria looked up at her in anticipation. "It's Emily."

"Emily... I quite like that." Victoria said, smiling up at her wife as her wife smiled back.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you." Emily said as she reached down beside her, grabbing a box and placing it on Victoria's lap. "It's a wedding present." She whispered. Victoria took the box in her hands, holding it close to her ear as she shook the box just slightly. All the heard was rattling. Emily looked over at her wife with concern, then a slight giggle. As Victoria lifted the lid off the box, she gasped. She pulled out a bone from the box.

"Thank you." She responded politely. Then, the box began to shake, and Victoria screamed and pushed it off her lap. Emily looked over at her wife with concern in her big eyes, scotching over and wrapping her arms around her. Victoria buried her face in Emily's cold neck, the smell of cold lilies and roses filling Victoria's nostrils.

"Shh, it's alright. Look." Emily soothed as Victoria looked back at the floor, the bones laying all over the floor shaking violently, then coming together to form some sort of animal. It barked, wagging it's bony tail. Victoria looked at it strangely, the skeleton dog picking up a red collar in it's mouth and siting in front of Victoria, her arm bending down as Emily released her wife and placed her hand on the small of her back.

Victoria read the tag on the collar. "... Trace?" She looked down at the dog, who barked happily. "Trace! My dog Trace!" The skeletal dog jumped up onto Victoria's lap, Emily giggling as Victoria smiled widely, scratching Trace's spine. "Oh Trace, what a good girl." Victoria said as she jumped off of her lap.

"I knew you'd be happy to see her." Emily said to her wife, Victoria looking over at her and smiling.

"Sit Trace, sit girl!" Victoria told the dog, who wagged her tail and sat down. "Roll over, Trace. Roll over!" The dog rolled her entire body over, despite her skull which stayed in place. Emily giggled all through this, Trace jumping up to Emily's lap as she smiled down at her and took her skull in her hands.

"Oh, what a cutie!" Emily said to Trace, Victoria scratching at her tailbone as she wagged her tail and kicked, the sign she liked being scratched on her bottom.

"You should have seen her with fur." Victoria giggled, Emily giggling with her. "Thank you, Emily." She said to her wife, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Emily smiled, giggling and covering her mouth shyly. "Mother never approved of Trace. She said a dog would have turned me into a wreck of a girl." Victoria looked over at her wife, then back at Trace. "Then again, she never really approved of anything."

"Do you think she would have approved of me?" Emily asked, Victoria scoffing a laugh.

"You're lucky you'll never have to meet her." Victoria said, then looking away as she conjured up an idea. "Well, actually," Victoria put her dog down. "now that you mention it, I think you should." Emily let out a satisfied "Hmm."

"In fact, since we're, you know... married, you should definitely meet her. And my father, too! We should go and see them right now!" Victoria said to her wife, who smiled and hugged Victoria close to her decaying body.

"What a fantastic idea! Where are they buried?" Emily asked, Victoria looking down. "What? What is it?"

Victoria rubbed the back of her neck. "They're not from around here."

"Where are they?" Emily asked, Victoria pointing upward. "Oh, they're still alive."

"I'm afraid so, yes." Victoria said to her wife, caressing her cheeks in her hands.

"Well, that is a problem." Emily said, looking into her love's big eyes. Trace barked below them, making both of the girls turn their head in his direction. Victoria took her hands off of her wife's face. "What's that, Trace?" Emily bent down to be closer to the dog. "Oh, no, we couldn't possibly." Trace barked again, wagging her tail. "Oh, well, if you put it like that." Emily sat back up.

"What?" Victoria asked, Emily looking back at her.

"Elder Gutknecht."


	4. Chapter 4

Emily and Victoria walked up a set of old wooden stairs, Victoria's hand clinging to Emily's as she shook slightly in fear. Emily giggled and pulled her wife close to her, kissing her head.

"It's alright, my love." She whispered in Victoria's ear, Trace barking and Emily shushing her. "Elder Gutknecht?" Emily called, her voice echoing in a big, dark library filled to the wrist in books. Victoria held to her wife's waist, Emily holding her tightly. "Is anyone home? Hello?" The bride called again out into the darkness. Victoria stumbled into a tower of thick books, the hard covers falling over making her jump, crows flying out of the crevices in a big glass dome that blanketed the tower. One of the crows turned on a lantern in its haste, the glass lamp swaying in the comotion as a skeletal hand reached out to steady it. Victoria gasped, burrying her face in Emily's chest. Emily patted her wife's head, whispering to her.

"There you are!" Emily called out to a short, old skeleton man with a big crack in his head, a long and thin white beard reaching down to his waist and thin glasses on the brim of his nose.

"Oh, my dear, there you are." He laughed, Victoria looking up from under her love's blue hair.

"I've brought my wife, Victoria." Emily said to the old man on the pedistal, Victoria looking up at him and smiling, releived he looked so friendly. Her grip loosened on Emily.

"What's that? Wife?" Elder Gutknecht fixed his glasses and looked down at Victoria, who smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir!" Victoria said to Elder Gutknecht, a little louder for his old ear-er, bones. He hummed in approval.

"We need to go up. Upstairs? To visit the land of the living." Emily motioned an upward stroke of her finger, using the hand that wasn't wrapped around Victoria's thin waist.

"Land of the living?" He questioned, a crow by his side twitching his neck in curiosity. He began to walk down a set of stairs almost engulfed in books. "Oh, my dear."

"Please, Elder Gutknecht."

"Now, why go up there, when people are dying to get down here?" He asked, walking to the base of the stairs with Emily and Victoria's eyes on him carefully.

"Sir, I beg you to help. It would mean so much to us." Victoria pleaded, her hands folded. Emily looked at her wife and smiled, who returned the gesture.

"I don't know. It's just not natural." He contemplated, scratching at his cracked skull.

"Please, Elder Gutknecht." Emily took his bony hand off of his skull. "Surely there must be something you can do." She held to his hand.

Elder Gutknecht gave out a satisfied hmm, then patted Emily's hand with his own. "Let me see what I can do." He said. "Where did I put that book?"

Elder Gutknecht went to go look in his bookshelves, leaving Emily and Victoria alone.

Emily looked over at her wife, who blushed and looked down. "I don't mean to be all this trouble, Emily..."

"You aren't any trouble, darling." Emily took Victoria's red cheeks into her cool hands. "No trouble at all..." Emily traced off as she kissed Victoria right on the lips, both of them growing slightly dizzy in the sparking contact. Victoria put her hands on Emily's thin neck, moving her all-of-a-sudden hot lips against Emily's cold ones. Never had Victoria felt this way, never so sparky and free. They heard Elder Gutknecht in the background, but both of them drowned out his soft voice in the midst of their kissing. (both of them trying to keep it PG until they were alone again)

But as soon as Emily's hands took Victoria's hips, they both heard things rattle and pound on the podium infront of them. They broke from their daze, both girls giggling and wiping traces of some saliva off the corners of their lips. They looked up at Elder Gutknecht, who flipped open the book and looked over its contents carefully. "I have it." He said. Emily gasped. "A Ukrainian haunting spell. Just the thing for these quick trips.

Emily scooted closer to her love, whispering in her ear. "So glad you thought of this." She said, kissing Victoria's blushing ear as she held her by the waist.

"Me too, Victoria said, smiling and pressing her lips to her wife's once more for a quick kiss.

Elder Gutknecht hummed as he prepared a drink that resembled red wine, in which he gulped down in one go. "Now then," He burped aloud from his recent drink. "Where were we?"

"The Ukrainian haunting spell?" Emily reminded him. He nodded, taking the crow sitting next to him by his neck and stomach, squeezing him slightly until an egg popped out.

"Ah, here we have it." Elder Gutknecht said, bouncing the egg in his skeletal palm. "Ready?" The girls leaned forword in anticipation. "Just remember, when you want to come back, say 'Hopscotch.'"

"Hopscoth?" Emily asked, giggling. Victoria smiled at her wife.

"That's it." Elder Gutknecht said as he cracked the egg on the podium, opening the vessel as gold, magic smoke poured out and onto Emily and Victoria, sending them back to the Land of the Living.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: _Welp, a lot of you wanted me to continue writing this, so here's chapter 5! I feel almost glad I read the reviews over again, I almost deleted it... Please don't kill me._

Victoria and Emily arrived in The Land of the Living, directly in front of the old oak tree. Emily took in a deep (unneeded) breath and looked up at the moon in awe.

"Oh," She sighed contently. "I spent so long in the darkness, I'd almost forgotten how beautiful the moonlight is." Emily seemed to be blinking back tears.

As Emily gazed up at the night sky, a butterfly fluttered past; inches away from the newly- wed's faces. Emily giggled, making Victoria's heart swell for her adorable bride. Emily sighed aloud, dancing in the lush snow. She circled Victoria, both of them smiling in wonder of the other.

Victoria blushed, looking down for a split second as noises of her bride's laugh filled the thin night air, and then a crack and rustle's of clothing.  
Emily looked up from under her torn veil, her maggot friend popping out from her ear canal.

"Psst, I think your dropped something." The maggot remarked, Emily running back over to her severed leg and fighting to remove it from the root she tripped over in a drunken attempt to not look a fool in front of her love. As soon as Victoria looked back up, Emily was snapping her bones back in place. Emily smiled mischievously, then continued to dance without a care in the world. Emily again circled her wife, this time Victoria pulling her in as their hips moved together just in time to be in unison with their lips. Victoria placed her warm hand upon Emily's cool one, both of them softly moaning into the kiss as Victoria pulled away in remembrance of the original plan.

"Wait, wait. I think we should go see them now."

"Perfect! Lead the way, Victoria."

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Absolutely!"

"Alright. Come then, darling." Victoria laced her fingers with Emilys blue ones as they walked hand-in-hand toward the town center.

* * *

Approaching the two doors of the Everglot estate, Victoria looked up at her wife for support as she felt her heart beating against her ribs as hard as a mallet. Emly noticed her wife's sudden anxiety, her skeletal hand going up to a lock of stray hair in Victoria's face, lifting it up and over behind her ear. Victoria smiled as Emily gave her a chaste kiss.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry." With these reassuring words, adrenaline pulsed through Victoria's veins as she genlty knocked on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

A rough voice from the inside of the estate startled Victoria, her hand jolting back as her knock drowned out in a voice she'd recognize anywhere. The gruff voice of her father.

"If ever I see that 'daughter' of ours again, I'll strangle her with my bare hands!" He angrily said aloud, Victoria's own mother jumping to his defense with a remark almost as terrifying.

"Your hands are too fat, and her neck is too thin." Victoria felt Emily's hands wrap around her waist protectively. "You'll have to use a rope." This made Victoria jump, Emily bringing her closer to her frame.

"Don't fret, darling. I'd never let them hurt you." Emily whispered into Victoria's ear as locks from inside of the house cranked in place of the door.

"Um, I don't think they would like to see my right now, anyway. We'll have to go see my good friend, Victor, and he'll deliver the news to them."

"Alright, where is Victor?"

"Stay here. I'll go talk to him." Victoria parted from her wife, the blue bride finding a shadow to hide in under the balcony Victoria looked up at, only to hear shuffling feet and a very distraught Victor- Victor!

Victoria began to clumsily climb vines that stretched up onto the balcony, lowering herself onto it as she tapped on the window where Victor's quarters reside. She saw Victor sharply gasp on the other side of the window and smile shyly, rushing to it and opening it in front of Victoria.

"V-victoria?" He questioned, both seeming very tired in the days events. Though Victor may have always looked that way, Victoria couldn't care less at the moment. She leaned against the now closed window that separated her from the cold, the feeling of Victors eyes scanning her for injury giving her a colder feeling then when she was outside in the snow.

"Victor!" Victoria greeted Victor the best she could, Victor taking her hand and leading her toward a couch in the middle of the room.

"Come s-sit by the f-fire. You're c-colder than death." His words shook, his heart already pounding from the yelling coming from the lower level floors, and now even harder at the sight of his soon-to-be bride in a ripped dress. "Where have you b-been? A-are you alright?" He awkwardly asked.

"I... I... Oh, my." Victoria trailed off, completely unaware as to how to tell Victor she was married to a corpse- A woman corpse!

"W-what's happened to you? Your dress..." He began to point out the tears when Victoria interrupted him.

"Victor," She sighed, her cheeks flushing. "I must confess. This morning, I did not want to marry you at all." Victor attempted to hold back a pained look, but the break in his dark eyes blew straight into Victoria's stomach like a sudden gust of cold, dry wind. "But, upon meeting you, and hearing you play the piano so charmingly... I thought it could work," Victoria was interrupted by a strangely- excited Victor.

"I must confess as well. This morning, I was absolutely terrified of marrying you. But, then we met, and I felt the wedding could not arrive soon enough." He blurted out.

"Oh, Victor... You did not let me finish." Victoria sighed, her heart swelling in sympahty for the innocent boy.

* * *

Emily sighed, slouching against the shadowed wall where she sat and feeling a tickle grow in her ear.

"This is the voice of your conscious" The voice of her maggot echoed. "Listen to what I say."

Emily sat up, feeling her brow stitch together in curiosity. "I have a bad feeling about that girl. You know she is not-" Emily sighed and rolled her eyes, rapping on her head furiously and, with a pop, the booger-looking friend flew from her inner-ear and into the sea of snow.

"Go chew someone else's ear for a while. Victoria has got to see her friend. Just like she said!" She countered the maggot's remark on his distrust toward Victoria.

"If I hadn't just been sitting in it, I'd say you've lost your mind!" He sighed.

"I'm sure she had a perfectly good reason... for taking so long." Emily defended her wife, though she rubbed her intact arm with her skeletal one- a sure sign of being uneasy.

"Oh I'm sure she does!" The maggot shot back with sarcasm. "Why don't you go ask her?"

"Alright, I will!"

"After all, I'm sure she's been awaiting your arrival anyway."

Emily swiftly began to climb the same vines Victoria had recently, the maggot nodding in approval down below.

* * *

Victoria sighed deeply, Victor's expression puzzled. "Victor, I," Victoria continued, "I find myself to be-" Victoria took in a sharp gasp, Emily behind Victor on the balcony as he began to turn toward the window. Victoria grabbed his face in her small hands and turned him toward her. "...married. Happily." Emily burst through the window, the veil over her face as Victor now fully turned toward the almost-silhouette entering the room.

"Victoria, darling, I just wanted to meet-" As Emily lifted the veil from her eyes, the two sprang up as she stopped in her tracks at the suspicious sight.

Victoria saw a pained look in the bride's eyes, Victor gasping with his eyes wide- though he stood in front of Victoria bravely (though he shook like a fish out of water).

Victoria stepped away from Victor, knowing her bride must feel terrible after seeing such.

Emily stepped close to Victoria, hugging her arm as Victoria returned the gesture.

"Darling, who's this?" Emily glared at Victor with a look as thick in jealousy as smoke.

"Who's she?" Victor gasped, Emily smirking devilishly.

"I'm her wife." Emily stretched her arm out toward Victor, who looked down at the gold band on Emily's skeletal hand and gasped yet again.

"Victoria!" He said in disbelief.

"No, Victor you don't understand, she is very much my wife but look," Victoria took Emily's skeletal hand and shook it around slightly. "She's dead!" She tried to reassure Victor, who still looked puzzled and hurt. This seemed to have offended Emily, who yanked her hand back from Victoria's light grasp.

Emily backed away from them both, lightning striking behind her as she narrowed her dark, luscious eyes. "Hopscotch." she whispered, her hand going to grab Victoria as Victor tried to hold her from the corpse bride's reach.

"I'm sorry, Victor." She told him as Emily's hands pulled her to the Land of the Dead, Victor reaching out to try and capture her as she crow's shrill filled her ears and darkened her vision, till' the only thing she felt was her burning hot guilt.


End file.
